The Rebel and the Stormtrooper
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: 2 Years before the battle of Scarif, a Rebel cell invades Garel to free it. When their commander is slain, its up to a new rebel to guide the cell to victory. Rated t for violence, some language and death. 1 chapter a week, 1 chapter on Saturday. No chapter his week. Going on hold for Pirates of the Caribbean story.
1. Falling Stars

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here. back with another story, this one about Star Wars. Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts do.**

 **(Outer Rim, Lothal System, Garel. CR-90 corvette,** _ **Steadfast**_ **)**

"Keep firing those turbolaser batteries, and tell Purple Squadron to keep those blasted TIES fighters off of us!"

The Commander of the corvette ordered as the blockade runner continued to fire away at 6 Imperial light cruisers.

Backing up the small warship was 5 other CR-90 corvettes and a single Quasar-class carrier which had blaster marks on its hull.

"We're trying, sir, the fleet is still trapped in this position!"

One of the crewmates said as another ran into the small bridge.

"Commander Hugo, Avalanche Company is still advancing on their objective."

The Rebel soldier reported as another blast shook the small Rebel flagship.

"Well, tell me what is happening with those soldiers, sergeant."

Hugo replied.

(Garel Spaceport.)

"Furo, push up, we're almost to the supplies!"

Furo turned to see his commander as the man fired his A280 blaster rifle at the group of advancing Stormtroopers, killing 2 as the other 4 opened fire, scorching the crate the soldiers were using as cover.

"Sir, these Imps are beginning to become to overwhelm us!"

Furo replied as his commander fired and hit another Stormtrooper as the 3 remaining Imperial soldiers continued to fire away at the Rebel soldiers.

"Finish off the Imps, Avalanche Company!"

Furo heard his commander yell as he turned to see Captain Nick and two of the other Rebels in the squad fire their A280s at the Stormtroopers as the crossfire continued, killing another 2 rebels before the remaining Stormtroopers retreated.

Dragging an injured trooper with them as Nick rested his rifle against his shoulder as he looked around to see 6 of his men had been killed in the crossfire. A speeder pulled up as 2 Rebels soldiers got out of it.

"Gere, about time you showed up, corporal."

Nick said as 2 of his men loaded the crates onto the speeder as Gere was about to respond when a massive boom cut the Rebel soldiers off as they looked up to see a fiery wreck barrowing down on the planet.

"What was-…"

Furo started to say as Nick looked up to see a squadron of TIE fighters zooming away from the wreck.

"That was the _Steadfast_ …. Our fleet must be getting hammered harder than we thought."

Nick put in as he looked at a Rodian with several scars on his face.

"Bardon, get the speeder loaded, we need to regroup with the rest of the troops down here or the Empire is going to hunt us down and kill us one by one."

Nick ordered as he walked over and grabbed a ration pack from one of the dead Stormtroopers before grabbing another and tossing it on the speeder as the crates were loaded onto the speeder.

"Get it back to base, Avalanche Company, let's make sure the base and the airfield the first wave seized weren't destroyed by the empire."

Nick said as he hopped on a speeder bike and drove off as Furo and the other Rebel soldiers of Avalanche Company looked at each other.

"Let's get going before the Imperial Garrison sends reinforcements."

Furo said as Bardon and 4 of the Rebel soldiers hopped on the speeder as it sped away.

(Rebel field hq, inner city of Garel.)

Nick hopped off his speeder bike as he walked past the 2 Rebel soldiers standing guard at the door.

He looked up to see an Imperial light cruiser was hit and began to come crashing down toward the city as Nick could hear the Rebel soldiers on top of the base cheering as he walked in.

"Captain, sir! I didn't think you'd make it back with the rest of the Empire clashing with us all over the planet."

A Rebel soldier stated as Nick walked right past him into the command center where both Rebel soldiers and technicians and engineers as they moved supplies around and fixed ragged computer systems.

"Captain!" A Rebel soldier yelled as he saluted as Nick walked past him to stand at the holo table that had been recently installed within the base.

"This uprising is turning into a full out war…. What's the status of the fleet?"

Nick asked as one of the soldiers answered.

"Sir, our flagship was destroyed in the battle but the remains of the fleet are landing within the hour."

The soldier said as Nick nodded and turned to look at the man.

"Who's commanding us now then? Commander Hugo was in charge of the entire invasion, now it's just an all-out war for the planet."

Nick said as the Rebel nervously looked around the room before looking back at the Rebel officer.

"That would… Be you, Captain. You're the highest-ranking officer in the Garel cell since Hugo's second in command was killed in the destruction of the _Steadfast_."

The Rebel said as Nick cursed.

"That's just great… Get the rest of our fleet down here and tell every Rebel not in a firefight with the Empire to regroup back here, we need to plan out our operations, we can't take the empire head on."

Nick said as the soldier saluted and ran off to carry out the Rebel officer's orders as Nick sighed and pulled his holodisk off his belt.

"Guys, I have good news and bad news… The good news is our fleet broke through the imp's blockade and will be joining us down here soon."

Nick could hear cheers on the other side as he sighed.

'Let them process the good news, then hit them with the bad. That's what Commander Hugo would do.'

Nick thought before clearing his throat.

"The bad news is a squadron of TIE fighters destroyed the _Steadfast_ in the battle…. Commander Hugo and all hands aboard were killed."

Nick shut off the audio, he didn't want to hear his fellow Rebels reactions to losing what many considered their mentor for over a year.

"Now, I know how losing the commander feels, I don't like to take his place like this but as the highest-ranking officer in the Garel cell, I will do my best to keep us safe…. I want every soldier that survived the trip here to return to base, the Empire is going to stop us from leaving for now and we need to get as many troops as we can back here for the counter attack… Captain Nick Deacon out."

Nick cut the communication as he looked around the room.

"Get this command center as fixed up as you can."

Author notes

 **And that was chapter 1! I want to point out the reason this rebel cell is so big is due to many aliens having joined it. This story will also kind of be separate from Rebels but I'll explain more next chapter. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Imperial Counterattack

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here. back with another story, this one about Star Wars. Enjoy the 1200-word chapter. I don't Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts do.**

 **(Outer Rim, Lothal System, Garel. Rebel, Base** _ **Firewall**_ **, 2 days after destruction of** _ **Steadfast**_ **.)**

Nick watched 2 A-Wings fly past as Bardon walked up to him.

"We've set up sentries within 2 miles of our base…. And we've gotten the majority of our fleet to land."

Bardon said as Nick turned to look at the Rodian.

"Empire hasn't regrouped to launch a counter attack?"

Nick asked as he turned to look at his second in command.

"Not much more than a few more TIE strafing runs and a few skirmishes with the Stormtroopers… It's worrying me."

The Rebel Lieutenant responded as Nick turned to look at him.

"They won't launch an orbital bombardment, Bardon, it would cause too many civilian losses and damage their reputation… I'm guessing escaping with the remaining part of our fleet is no longer an option?"

Nick asked as Bardon shook his head as Nick took one look at the patrolling A-wings as they landed.

"Make a report on our military strength, troops, supplies and ships… I'm going to go out with the rest of Avalanche Company, you have command until I get back to the base, Lieutenant."

Nick said as he unclipped his A280 blaster rifle and marched down the stairs as Bardon watched him as Nick made his way to where a group of Rebel Troopers with 74-Z speeder bikes and A-280 rifles in their hands stood around them.

Each wore a helmet, grey fatigues and a backpack on their back. Nick saw that 20 of the troopers were in the group, Nick guessed the other 122 soldiers of the Company were either carrying out a mission in the battered city or guarding the base.

"Does anyone here know about this objective of our mission?"

Nick asked as one of the soldiers spoke up.

"Imperial forces have secured and impounded a group of A-Wing interceptors for destruction and scrapping."

One of the Rebel Soldiers said as Nick mounted one of the speeder bikes.

"That's right, corporal. I want them to be secured for boost our fleet…. Let's go."

Nick ordered as his soldiers hopped onto their speeder bikes as the platoon worth of Rebel soldiers sped towards the airfield.

(Imperial scrapyard,2 miles away, control center.)

Commander Nicole 'Sam' Samara checked her DLT-19 heavy blaster rifle as she paced the upper floor of the factory with Heatwave Company, she growled in annoyance upon hearing her orders.

'Damn Admiral Konstantine, putting me and my men on guard duty…. He's just trying to save any scrap of respect High Command has for him… If it has any at all since he took command.'

Nicole thought as she looked down to see another 2 squads of her Stormtroopers firing at 20 Rebels as she smirked under her helmet.

"Time to get my rank as Colonel back, all troopers, converge on ground level! We have Rebels at the door!"

Nicole yelled as she ran out the door.

(Front Gate, Imperial Scraping center.)

Nick fired his A280 at the advancing Stormtroopers and was rewarded with 2 of the 8 or so Stormtroopers falling over, lifelessly as his soldiers continued to fire away as 1 of his men fell over as Nick growled.

"Blasted imps, keep firing, we're break through soon enough!"

Nick bellowed, rallying his men as he fired another burst and hit another Stormtrooper as the doors opened and another fresh squad of troopers ran out.

"Oh, lovely, reinforcements!"

Nick groaned as he pulled a thermal detonator off his belt and tosses it towards the squad of Stormtrooper.

"Down!"

Nick ordered as he and his men ducked, allowing the thermal detonator to go off as Nick looked over to see the Stormtroopers were either wounded or worse as he saw a speeder pull up and a group of Rebel pilots leapt out with another speeder dropping off 4 more Rebel troopers.

"Lieutenant Bardon sent us, sir."

One of the Rebel troopers said as Nick turned to Furo.

"Sergeant, make sure those pilots get to the A-Wings, Avalanche Company, we're securing the control room…. And Furo, make sure these men survive… We barely have over 100 men within the city itself."

Nick ordered as the Rebel Troopers walked towards the lift as the doors closed.

"Commander, I made a record of our strength on Garel, I've sent a copy to your holopad and made another copy to place in the command center for when you get back… We have a few hundred men on Garel, commander, and more of the cell will be here when they finish up getting us reinforcements."

Bardon said over the comlink as Nick readied his A-280 blaster.

"Take them all down, troops."

Nick said as the lift door opened and the Rebel soldiers stormed out as they swept their rifles around the room.

"Sir, I think we cleared out the imps here."

one of the rebel soldiers said as Nick turned and walked towards the rear door.

"You guys secure the control room, I'm checking out the rest of the facility."

Nick said as he walked through the back door as the 19 Rebel soldiers began to search the terminals for any useful information to help them.

"Sir, Amber Squadron just got to the A-wings and are bringing them back to Firewall base, that brings our total amount of fighters on Garel up to 30."

Bardon said as Nick saw the 10 A-wings races by the window as he turned on his comlink to respond.

"Any word on reinforcements, Bardon? I know the Grand Admiral is in the system but Garel is important to stopping those new TIEs Thrawn cooked up on Lothal."

Nick put in as he swore he heard the Rodian curse, something Bardon did only if he had bad news.

"The rest of the cell will be here within the week but we can't count on reinforcements for a while, Atollon really scattered the Rebellion to the wind."

Bardon said as Nick was about to respond when a burst of blaster fire cut him off as he rolled out of the way to see a Stormtrooper with Blackish armor and a DLT-19 heavy blaster in her hands.

"Hello, Rebel."

The Stormtrooper growled as she continued to fire away.

"What the hell is she?"

Nick asked as he rolled out of cover and fired, knocking her blaster away as the trooper rolled and battered his A280 out of his hands.

"I'll kill you, Rebel."

Author notes

 **And Nicole is revealed, before you ask, she is a Shadow trooper and the leader of the Imperial garrison on Garel… Under the command of the Late Admiral Konstantine and now Yogar Lyste and Governor Pryce. I will reveal more of her origin next chapter. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. Plans and Goals

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here. back with another story, this one about Star Wars. Enjoy the 1200-word chapter. I don't Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts do.**

 **(Outer Rim, Lothal System, Garel. Imperial Scrapyard, 2 days after destruction of** _ **Steadfast**_ **.)**

Nick rolled under the barrage of blaster fire and pulled his DL-44 off his leg as he fired and knocked the DLT-19 out of the Shadowtrooper's hands as swung a punch at the trooper which she dodged.

"Nice try, Rebel…. But not good enough."

The trooper hissed as she lunged, Nick was able to sidestep her and bonked the back of her head as she passed.

"Commander, are you alright?"

Bardon said over Nick's comlink as the Shadowtrooper swung a roundhouse kick at Nick, slamming him into the window of the hall and cracking it.

"Never better, Lieutenant, why do you ask?"

Nick responded as the Shadowtrooper threw a punch only for Nick to catch it and toss her to the side as Bardon responded.

"You have a squadron of TIE fighters on their way to that scrap yard, I've ordered the rest of Avalanche Company to fall back to base and I've dispatched Auburn Squadron to take out those TIEs but you need to leave!"

Bardon yelled as Nick turned to see the Shadowtrooper lunge at him as he grabbed the troopers rifle and flipped her over his shoulder, sending her into the cracked glass which shattered as she fell to the garbage bin below.

"I'm on my way, Bardon, get the fighter pilots ready, I want to talk to them about something."

Nick Responded as Nick ran to the lift as he looked through the glass to see 4 TIE fighters racing towards the facility when a laser blast hit the lead fighter and caused it to slam into another TIE, destroying half the squadron as 3 A-Wings raced by and opened fire on the TIEs. One got off a shot which caused a A-Wing to wobble as it's shield absorbed the blow.

Nick saw the A-wings return fire, destroying the Imperial fighters as the turbolift doors opened and Nick calmly stepped over the bodies towards the speeder bike as he hopped on it and gunned the engine. The wreckage of the TIE fighters crashed to the ground.

(Rebel Hq, _Firewall_ base, 10 minutes later.)

Nick hopped off his speeder bike as the A-Wing squadron flew over his head and landed their fighters inside the hanger below the base.

"Lieutenant, I'm guessing you've rounded up every fighter pilot that isn't already flying a A-Wing or Y-wing?"

Nick asked as he walked past the two Rebel Honor Guards standing at the door with Electrostaffs and DL-44 heavy blaster pistols.

"Already in the war room, Commander. I'm going to send out raiding parties to get more supplies."

Bardon responded as Nick reached the war room, which consisted of a recently bolted down holotable, several computer terminals Nick guessed were stolen and 20 or so chairs each of which held a Rebel pilot as Nick walked past them.

"First thing we should do when this war is done is get better uniforms, the ones we have aren't very good."

Nick joked as he walked to the front of the room and turned on the holoprojecter which showed the imperial fleet above the planet.

"This, gentlemen, is the Imperial fleet blockading Garel, the one which we heard was weakened and vulnerable. It consists now of 4 Imperial Light cruisers, 3 Gozanti class cruisers and 1 Star Destroyer… But I'm assuming as pilots, this information is common knowledge to you?"

Nick asked his men as they nodded.

"Sir, if you're just coming to refresh our memories, I can tell you right now that this is common knowledge for us al-…"

One of the pilots started to say as Nick looked at him, cutting him off.

"I am not going to waste time with any of the soldiers within our cell… I am planning out next course of action… As you should know, the rest of our cell's fleet will be arriving within week or so, with the Imperials already trying to contain us without the aid of bombing runs or orbital support, I wish to fill you in on how we are to destroy the imperial fleet."

Nick said, waiting for his pilots to stop talking before continuing.

"When the rest of the fleet arrives, they will attempt to breach the blockade to drop off reinforcements…. We, along with the remaining CR-90 corvettes, will launch a flanking attack on the fleet from behind… Our target will be the fleet's flagship _Relentless_ … To weaken their fleet enough to launch a strike like this, we have to both weaken their fleet and weaken their air support… I have a 2-point plan to achieve this, troops."

Nick said before continuing as he took a minute to catch his breath.

"The first thing will be to destroy several of the ships within the fleet…. Due to a transmission we intercepted, we know that the Empire will be sending its freighters to reinforce their TIE fighters down here… They and the local Imperial airfield will be our targets, I want 10 of you to be giving our ground forces air support and I want those Freighters to be your target…. Any questions?"

Nick finished as one of the pilots spoke up.

"Sir, what about those TIEs? They're going to be strafing us all…. Shouldn't we take them out first?"

The pilot asked as Nick raised his comlink to his face.

"Bardon, how much of our fleet survived? We're going to be needing a corvette and a few gunships."

Nick asked as he turned back to the pilots.

"I'll see what I can put together, Commander."

Bardon replied as Nick nodded.

(Imperial Command Center.)

Nicole cracked her neck as she looked around at her troops as the lift reached the top of the tower.

"Ma'am, I have Governor Pryce on the other end."

One of the Stormtroopers said as Nicole sighed.

"I'll talk to the Governor, make sure the rest of Garel's garrison is ready for the Rebels."

Nicole ordered as her Stormtroopers saluted and marched out of the command center.

"Trooper 234007-NS, report."

Pryce said as she appeared on the other side of the hologram, Nicole pulled off her helmet, revealing red hair and blue eyes.

"Ma'am, it's as I told you before, the Rebels were able to invade because of the defenses Konstantine put in plac-…"

Nick started to say before Pryce cut her off.

"The Admiral's tactics are idiotic but we will not waste reinforcements on this planet, Commander."

Pryce responded, cutting the Imperial Officer down with a single look as Nicole backed down in annoyance.

"What about the Grand Admiral, Ma'am?"

Nicole asked.

"He will not be wasting his time on a backwater such as Garel, he is on a private mission… You and your garrison will be the first and last line… Or you will be replaced as will your men, Commander, I want those Rebels destroyed… Pryce out."

Pryce hissed as the transmission flickered out, causing Nicole to slam her hand into the glass, cracking it.

"It's Sam… And I'll show you, Governor."

Nicole hissed in anger.

Author notes

 **Ok, this will be the final chapter for this week, I will be posting another chapter next week but this story will only have one chapter a week. Until next Saturday, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **P.S: There will be space battles in this story.**


End file.
